darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Auburen Shiju
Auburen Shiju is a Polymathic Novelist with skills ranging from writing to fencing to bartending to blacksmithing. Appearance Auburen has short black hair with a mullet-like style resting on each side of his neck and bangs framing his face with dark-brown eyes. Most often he'll wear loose, comfortable clothes that are notably revealing at times, much to his humourous delight. He also wears a bubbly, cartoonish smile on his face in most instances, showcasing his carefree personality. Personality Eccentric and somewhat narcissistic, Auburen can best be described as a man indulging in his own happiness. He is openly displaying his carefree attitude with both a laid-back sense of cool, collected sage-like advisor and jumpy, active comedian. He is notable for being a perverse flirt at times when it comes to women. Even if he does not find a girl attractive, he will act genuinely gentlemanly to them to make up for his lack of flirting, often still managing to woo them in the process, furthering his ego. However, his open flirtatious side masks a secret loneliness and longing for companionship that he copes with by writing and reading Romance novels, which Sadow comically asks "Why not just get a cat?" when discovering this, to which he replies that he is too irresponsible to take care of a pet. It seems Auburen's entire comical image is just a makeup for his own inner-Philosopher. Having participated in the Eastern Region Detention Incident as a Squad leader, he is aware of the tragedies of war. His own personal belief is that man must constantly battle their own inner darkness and hatred to be a more passive creature. This backs up his own Pacifistic belief, which he concreted after the Incident. Politically, Auburen is completely blank. He compares himself to a Hippie when it comes to deciding on political matters. He has joked that if he ruled the world, he'd strive to make a world-wide orgasm before stepping down from office. Auburen has openly stated that he cares not for Politics, and skips it to a different train of thought when daydreaming. Auburen is Deistic-Baptist, believing that God exists but is extremely laid-back and lenient. He is respectful when in the presence of other beliefs and will perform their customs out of a "When-in-Rome" respect. However, at home he states his relationship with God is mainly between saying a prayer asking for forgiveness of his sins each night to begging for forgiveness when making a major mistake that could cost him eventually, which he gives thanks repeatedly and acts in a religious manner afterwards for a brief period of time. Though he makes clear that every now and then he will thank God for all the things he has been privileged with. During the Incident he acted extremely religious in the hopes that God would prevent anymore of his friends from dying, though it is assumed his prayers were left unanswered as he gives a thoughtful, sad expression whenever recalling the Incident. Despite his Christian faith, Auburen holds no scorn for Homosexuality or Abortion, though he treats the latter as a touchy subject and avoids it whenever possible. In regards to his profound ability to master any skill he is handed with, Auburen treats it more as a handy go-to talent rather than an actual ability. Many people have criticized him for not contributing his great skills to society, which he retorts that "even great people are people none the less." It seems he will use whatever skill he has mastered when the opportunity calls for it, even when it comes to battle (which he will avoid unless the situation is absolutely dire.) He claims his most-used skills are Creativity and Charm. Though his relatives are few and far between, Auburen treats each closely. He is protective of his mother and sister, and scornful of his aristocratic Biological father who abandoned him at birth. When asked if he has ever used his sister's riches to his advantage, he denies it though many others have revealed that he has "milked ten percent of her funds just for his own life-long vacation." He also uses his cousin's connections to his advantage, able to travel anywhere in the United States for free and anywhere in Europe for lowered prices. He treats his friends with a mix of childishly playful attitude and strange, intricate humour, mostly involving well thought-out pranks as well as overly suggestive jokes. Both as a prank and as a way to avoid spending large amounts of money, he has been known to leave friends with large restaurant bills in the past. When faced with a problem, friends of Auburen's will be given advice on how to best deal with the situation. He has described himself as a "valiant shoulder to cry on in dark times." Auburen will not shy away from playing video games, and has bested many of his friends at Capcom fighting games. History Born a bastard son of a rich English aristocrat and a poor housemaid, Auburen's upbringing was one of much hard-work to provide for his terminally-ill mother and younger sister. Out of contact with all the other family members, Auburen had to resort to petty theft and small-time gambling (which he was a master cheater at) until being given a job bartending at a local tavern. Eventually, Auburen managed to earn enough money to treat his mother's ailment. Revealing that she had a secret stash of money hidden under their house, his mother gave it all to him to pursue his dreams. Taking it to heart, Auburen ensured his mother work as a waitress at the tavern and set sail for America, where he found his relatives and began working oddjobs for them until making a name for himself around the town he was residing in. It was then that he wrote his first poem/short story, Dark Clouds Eclipsing the Horizon, recounting a tale about a young blacksmith losing his love to the sea. What can reference the young blacksmith to Auburen is the fact that Auburen was doing blacksmithing jobs at the time, which probably inspired his idea for the Protagonist. At age 19, Auburen would eventually tour the countryside of California until happening a small town resting on a "captivating mountainside", as Auburen put it. It was there that Auburen would meet Jessica Pots while working at a local sanitarium as a substitute-therapist. At first afraid of her, as she was verbally aggressive toward him, he began to shed light on her traumatic past while her regular therapist was in the hospital. As a few months went by, Jessica began to fall in love with Auburen. Unaware of these feelings, Auburen was about to step down as substitute-therapist upon the original's arrival when she finally admitted her feelings. While admitting she was one of the most interesting people he had met in his life, he was burdened by the heart-clenching task of rejecting her. They never spoke again after his leave, but it was clear that he had left a detrimental scar on her from the rejection and prayed silently for her recuperation. He claimed his reason for rejecting her was not because he didn't find her physically attractive, but was because she had "an evil and foreboding aura about her." He would describe this vividly in a poem he would write in New York City, titled Behind these Black Eyes. At age 22, the lack of currency and contact with his relatives added with increasing stress in the life of New York City caused Auburen to enlist in the Air Force, where he volunteered for a new project called "EXCALIBUR". It consisted of brave men and women willing to be launched from pods down upon unsuspecting enemies from jets flying dangerously high in the air. Being assigned as Squad Leader despite repeated protest, Auburen lead his Squad with valor and vigor in the first two weeks of battle, giving them great morale. However, one of the Squad mates, Alice, was shot in the head by a distant sniper and died in Auburen's arms, scarring not only him but the entire Squad as a whole. This left him traumatized and incapable of making direct decisions involving his own troops, resulting in him throwing himself alone out in the fields of fire and risking, multiple times, fatal injury or death. After the Eastern Region Detention Incident, Auburen was relieved of duty early due to being innable to so much as eat and sleep, much less be active in the field. He returned home and was left out of contact with family and friends for almost a year, preferring to drown his troubles in alcohol. Making a new friend on the streets of Los Angeles, Auburen nicknamed him "Izzy" while Auburen, in turn, was nicknamed "Tim-Tim" due to his English heritage. Ignoring Izzy's absurd list of addictions, Auburen actually has Izzy to thank for being able to cope with the deaths of his comrades and decides to write another short story, titled Front Lines Devastation. Seeking to help his friend before he departed, Auburen gave Izzy a small amount of money along with directions to a treatment facility near their apartment and an inspiring poem about temptation and craving. Since this poem was solely to convince Izzy to seek help, Auburen didn't bother giving it a name. Age 25, Auburen met a Prostitute in El Paso, Texas, by the name of Sandy Fisher. Deciding that he is sick of being a loner, he convinces Sandy to abandon her career and date him. After three months, Auburen leaves Sandy after shockingly discovering her cheating on him with multiple men in their own home. This is one of the few instances Auburen shows deep anger, as he spitefully and mercilessly beats each of the men while they are in his home. Deciding to leave rather than pursue the issue further, Auburen vows silently to not blindly jump into a relationship again. He does, however, retain his flirtatious and perverse attitude after the incident. At age 28, Auburen moved to an island bordering Okinawa and has lived there peacefully for 4 years, writing novels to keep income and, occasionally, mooches off of his family for money. He is also renown for being very charming with women in surrounding areas, as some are unembarrassed to admit that they have slept with him in the past. He doesn't, however, flirt with women who are either taken or widowed, though with the latter he can concede to if said widow flirts with him first.